ღ Millennio ღ
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: El pintor lo miró por algunos segundos, como esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Pero al cabo de un tiempo frunció el ceño, e Itachi pudo leer la pregunta implícita en su mirada: "¿Nos conocemos?"


¡Hola!

Por hoy ser cumpleaños de Sasori, vengo a dejar esto xD Inspirado en la canción _"A Thousand Years"_ de Christina Perri y la idea de un libro del que me platicó una amiga :p

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ღ<strong> Millennio **ღ****

**~ItaSaso~**

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio fue también la primera vez que su corazón salió disparado como una bala de cañón. El tiempo pareció encapsular la eternidad en un segundo, donde las voces ajenas de los turistas se redujeron a murmullos lejanos y ausentes, como si se escucharan a miles de kilómetros cuando en realidad eran solo unos metros. Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron y pronto convirtió su boca en una fina línea. Ahí, parado en medio del bullicio de gente regado por la Plaza de la Señoría, Itachi sacudió la cabeza, librándose del embelesamiento en el que había caído para recobrar la compostura y la noción del tiempo, de dónde estaba.<p>

Unas cuantas personas volvieron a empujarlo inconscientemente e Itachi se hizo a un lado, repartiendo la mirada a su alrededor. La fuente de Neptuno, el David de Miguel Ángel, el Palacio Viejo y las docenas de palomas caminando entre la gente alrededor de la plaza. Ese día el cielo estaba pintado de azul puro, con algunas nubes esponjosas y no muy grandes siendo desplazadas lentamente por un viento agradable que también soplaba los cabellos del moreno. Aquel clima era típico del medio día en Florencia. Lo era tanto como el ambiente: con los turistas independientes (como él) y aquellos que iban en grupo junto a su guía; las gitanas empecinadas en vender sus artesanías a cualquiera que pasara y los pintores ambulantes que vendían sus obras de arte ahí sentados.

Curiosamente, Itachi no le había prestado atención a nada de eso. Él estaba ahí simplemente para admirar el inmenso valor cultural de la cuidad, para tomar algunas fotos y disfrutar sentado en alguna de las bancas, mientras contemplaba aquel hermoso día. Sin embargo, por alguna razón (o quizá simple coincidencia), al girarse después de fotografiar a la exacta copia del David, se topó con una melena de un tono rojizo inusual. No rojo anaranjado, sino rojo sangre. Y también unos grandes ojos color nuez, surcados por unas ojeras pronunciadas por arriba de las pestañas. Era un muchacho más o menos de su edad, un pintor tan concentrado en su trabajo que parecía haberse olvidado del mundo que le rodeaba para encerrarse dentro de una burbuja impenetrable dónde solo estaban el pincel, el lienzo y él. Ahora el moreno, sin pensarlo realmente y con los ojos desconcertados, se recargó sobre una pared que le daba vista directa y discreta hacia el pelirrojo pintor, y se le quedó mirando por algún tiempo.

El muchacho estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, donde apoyaba el lienzo y sus manos trabajaban hábiles sobre él. Había pinturas de variedad de colores a su alrededor y algunos cuadros a su lado derecho a los que varias personas se detenían a contemplar para luego seguir su camino, sin perturbar la concentración del taheño. Itachi le echó un rápido vistazo a los cuadros al lado del chico y vio calles angostas con balcones adornados de flores coloridas, pisos de piedra y cielos azules; el puente que cruzaba por el Río Arno y la Basílica de Santa María del Fiore. La técnica simplemente le fascinó al moreno, y se echó para delante, logrando ver el trabajo que en esos momentos tenía tan ocupado al pelirrojo. En el cuadro había una puesta de sol y un lago donde el paisaje se reflejaba sobre el agua cristalina. A la orilla del lago se extendía un prado verde puro con algunas flores de distintos colores regadas, y al fondo una modesta casa con cierto estilo japonés que llamó la atención de Itachi.

Al muchacho de cabellos ébano nunca le había interesado la pintura —muy al contrario de su primo Sai, quien parecía haber nacido con el pincel en la mano—. Por eso se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se vio a sí mismo caminado en dirección al pintor de cabellos rojos, quién seguía ensimismado dando los últimos toques al crepúsculo de su pintura. El moreno se detuvo a medio metro de distancia del pintor y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo, si en realidad no tenía intención de comprar nada. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, intentando hacerle caso a la voz que le decía que se largara de ahí, que aún faltaban muchas cosas que ver y nada tenía que hacer perdiendo el tiempo al contemplar a un pintor ambulante si de todas maneras a él no le interesaba la pintura. Pero se quedó quieto, y en cuanto los ojos miel se elevaron y se toparon con los suyos, el corazón le golpeó el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El pintor lo miró por algunos segundos, como esperando a que el otro dijera algo. Pero al cabo de un tiempo frunció el ceño, e Itachi pudo leer la pregunta implícita en su mirada: _"¿Nos conocemos?" _

Ya era demasiado tarde para huir de ahí, no quería parecer un cobarde. Itachi se obligó a abrir la boca mientras escondía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Er...—mustió. El pelirrojo tenía rasgos asiáticos, así que se animó a hablar en su idioma natal—. ¿Cuánto por ese?—señaló el cuadro que reposaba sobre las piernas del pintor.

Esperó la respuesta del chico. Ya había recuperado un poco la seguridad en sí mismo, pero empezó a sentirse incómodo ante el silencio del otro y la mirada miel que taladraba la suya, como tratando de buscar algo que Itachi no sabía qué era. Evitó tragar saliva y abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo como: _"¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua, o eres mudo?"_ Por un momento consideró que pudiera ser la segunda opción hasta que el pelirrojo se dignó a hablar.

—No la vendo— dijo regresando la mirada al moreno (la había bajado un segundo al cuadro). El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿No la vendes?— repitió en un tono indignado, por una parte, sintiéndose feliz de volver a ser el mismo de siempre. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Entonces por qué demonios estás aquí?

Pensó que quizá el pelirrojo amablemente se disculparía diciéndole que esa la habían apartado o quizá era un encargo, e intentaría venderle con la misma energía de las gitanas algún otro cuadro. Pero el pintor se limitó a señalar hacia los demás cuadros, sin quitarle la vista ni un momento a Itachi.

—Vendo esos. _Si quieres,_ puedes escoger.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par, y una venita le saltó por la sien. La verdad, no esperaba que el taheño tuviera esa actitud, y en cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera mandado a la mierda. Así que se sorprendió y maldijo a su cuerpo desobediente cuando terminó inclinándose a mirar los cuadros.

Ya más de cerca los vio más hermosos que casi le parecían una fotografía. Los contempló cada uno tomándose su tiempo, pero sentía una pesada mirada clavada sobre él. No pasó nada, se mantuvo tranquilo aunque por dentro su corazón empezó a latir con inusual rapidez (cosa que, tómese nota, le molestó en demasía).

—Lindos, pero me gusta ese—señaló al cuadro de la puesta de sol—. Si lo haces para un encargo o alguien te lo apartó, te lo compro a un precio más caro. Ya después puedes hacer otro.

—O, puedes esperarte a que haga uno para ti— habló con cierta burla. Y sus ojos desafiantes contrastaban tan bien con la (casi imperceptible) sonrisa torcida que surcó su rostro.

Itachi se levantó. Observó al muchacho y la misma sensación de mariposas sobre el estómago lo atacó a diestra y siniestra. El pelirrojo era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Tenía un rostro de niño angelical que no cuadraba mucho con su actitud, pómulos elevados, piel clara y labios delgados. Itachi pensó que una cosa era que le llamara la atención, pero había algo en el taheño que el Uchiha encontraba atrayente como los polos opuestos de los imanes.

—Por supuesto—contestó, llevando el dedo índice a sus cabellos y enroscando un mechón—. ¿Esto es todo lo que hay? He de suponer que tienes más cuadros en tu casa, ¿No?

El pelirrojo pestañeó un poco y dejó el pincel sobre el suelo.

—En efecto. Pero no te esperes mucho, a mí me van mejor las marionetas.

— ¿Marionetas?— preguntó al mismo tiempo que le llegaba la imagen del Pinocho que había visto en una tienda hace unas horas— ¿Así que eres titiritero?

—Sólo las fabrico. Es mi pasatiempo.

—Ah. Me encantaría ver algunas.

—Están en la tienda.

—Pues llévame.

El pelirrojo estiró el cuello. Sus grandes ojos miel se extendieron aunque no hubo señales de asombro. Itachi cerró la mano con fuerza disimulada sobre la correa de su mochila, esperando que el otro le contestara de manera déspota y lo mandara a volar. Quién sabe cuántos segundos (o minutos) se quedaron callados hasta que el pelirrojo se animó a contestar, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando se levantó, Itachi notó que era algo bajito, como quince centímetros de diferencia con él. Estaba vestido de manera sencilla, con un suéter delgado de manga larga color vino con un toque de morado, y vaqueros azul oscuro.

—Sasori— dijo el taheño extendiendo la mano hacia el Uchiha.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre.

El moreno parpadeó y tomó la mano de Sasori. Una corriente eléctrica le sacudió la espina dorsal cuando sus manos estuvieron enlazadas. Había también una sensación cálida y cosquillas en el estómago que lo hacían sentir tremendamente bien, como si hubiera estado esperando mil años para sentir _de nuevo_ el calor de esa mano.

—Itachi. Uchiha Itachi.

愛

Aunque pequeña, la tienda de marionetas era muy colorida. Había varias docenas de diseños que colgaban del techo y paredes, con diferentes tamaños y vestuarios. La más grande era el Pinocho que estaba sentado en la orilla de una banca de madera a la entrada de la tienda, donde varios turistas se detenían a tomarse fotos con él. Sinceramente, de haber tenido un sombrero, Itachi se lo hubiera quitado ante el pelirrojo, reconociendo su trabajo. Los ojos negros vagaban por todo el local mientras el pelirrojo hablaba con una anciana que se encontraba sentada atrás de la vitrina en una silla mecedora. Aunque claro que conservaba su actitud serena, aquella en la que parece que le importa un carajo todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Pero el hecho de haber empezado a contemplar las marionetas de Sasori como si fueran reliquias antiguas trajo repercusiones buenas. Por fin había logrado despejar su mente del pelirrojo. Los nervios que le recorrían las extremidades y el corazón habían menguado, así como las mariposas en el estómago y aquella extraña familiaridad que lo acosó mientras caminaba en silencio a un lado del taheño en camino a la tienda. Había echado varias veces la mirada en dirección a Sasori, intentado dar con aquello tan peculiar en él; el porqué le llamaba tanto la atención. Pero en ningún momento llegó siquiera a formular una hipótesis.

El chasquido de los dedos de Sasori sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos e Itachi lo miró aturdido, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo y hasta ahora hubiera despertado.

—Vamos—dijo el marionetista dándose media vuelta. Llevaba los cuadros que antes se exhibían en la plaza bajo el brazo. Itachi se abrió paso hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Sasori ya estaba abriendo una angosta puerta situada en la esquina derecha del lugar.

Adentro había unas escaleras que descendían a una especie de sótano. El olor a madera pulida le golpeó el rostro a Itachi y le pareció extrañamente familiar. El pelirrojo comenzó a descender por ahí, haciéndole al moreno un ademán con la mano para que le siguiera. Antes de andar detrás del taheño, Itachi echó la mirada hacia un lado y se encontró con la sonrisa amable que le dedicaba la anciana. Hizo un intento de sonrisa y bajó las escaleras.

Abajo Itachi apenas veía sombras hasta que Sasori prendió la luz, que llegó tan potente e hizo que el moreno se cubriera la cara con el antebrazo. Sasori cruzó la habitación y dejó los cuadros sobre un mueble viejo. Cuando se giró para ver al Uchiha, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cubrió sus labios al verle tallarse los ojos.

Él todavía seguía en el umbral, así que cuando su vista se normalizó pudo ver en toda su amplitud el taller de Sasori, lleno de cuadros y marionetas que tapizaban las paredes. Algunas marionetas le resultaron escalofriantes, como si se tratara de la utilería de una película de terror. Otras, por el contrario, eran hermosas. Ojos de colores, cabellos largos y ropa preciosa que les daban la impresión de ser reales.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día?— la voz del marionetista lo sacó de sus pensamientos y regresó toda la atención a él. Sasori estaba semirecargado en el mueble donde reposaban las marionetas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y la comisura derecha de sus labios ligeramente elevada.

Itachi no dijo nada más y atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a donde el pelirrojo.

— ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?— preguntó al llegar a su lado, apoyándose con los brazos sobre el borde del mueble para seguir contemplando las marionetas.

—No, de hecho—comenzó a decir el de ojos cafés— mi abuela ha hecho poco más de la mitad. La mayoría de las mías se quedaron donde antes era mi hogar.

El moreno se vio tentado a preguntar sobre aquél último detalle, pero desistió cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca. Rápido, pensó en otra cosa para decir.

—Pues son muy bonitas.

Y después del gracias de Sasori hubo silencio. Ambos se quedaron quietos, desperdiciando el tiempo y mirando a la nada mientras sus cabezas intentaban dar con algo con lo cual entablar conversación. Para Itachi no resultaba fácil, pues era un chico de pocas palabras y apenas se animaba a entablar poca plática con las personas con las que convivía. Aunque no deberían sorprenderse, pues todos los de su familia (a excepción de Tobi) eran así. Kisame decía que tanto él como su hermano menor eran un bloque de hielo duro de penetrar (y que si él pudo hacerlo y convertirse en su amigo, fue meramente por su actitud optimista y su gran sentido del humor). Pero justo en aquél momento, el Uchiha odió esa característica suya. Quería hablar con el pelirrojo, quería escucharlo, quería...

—En cuanto a tu pintura...— y nuevamente, la tremendamente suave voz de Sasori lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El pelirrojo se había dado media vuelta y sacaba una gran caja de cartón que estaba debajo del mueble— ¿La vas a querer exactamente como el cuadro, o quieres agregarle algo a tu gusto?

—La quiero exactamente igual—sentenció—, aunque podríamos ahorrarnos de mucho si me vendieras la que ya tienes hecha.

Sasori endureció un poco la mirada, aunque no de manera grosera, mientras sacaba un lienzo en blanco de la caja.

—Ya te dije que no la vendo...— los labios se le tensaron un poco—Es... simplemente no la vendo.

— ¿Y se puede saber el porqué? Claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Las comisuras empezaron a temblarle levemente al pelirrojo. Acomodó el lienzo en el soporte y dejó cerradas sus manos en las esquinas de este. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no actuaba con la naturalidad de siempre? ¿Qué demonios tenía el Uchiha que hacía que se sintiera _diferente_? Ah, claro. Era por el simple hecho de que se parecía a... Bueno, mejor no pensar en ello. Solamente tenía que hacer el cuadro rápido para que el moreno le pagara, se fuera y el mundo volviera a girar como siempre.

—Pinté mi antiguo hogar ahí, Uchiha—comentó cortante, queriendo ponerle fin a esa y evitar cualquier otra conversación— Son cosas personales.

Itachi no pudo hacer más que asentir y encogerse de hombros. Ahora fue su turno de recargarse sobre el mueble y cruzarse de brazos, mirando cómo Sasori tomaba asiento frente al lienzo y empezaba a preparar las pinturas. Pensó que mientras Sasori pintaba, él bien podría irse a vagar por las calles de Florecia un rato. Tenía ganas de ir a comprarle algunas cadenas de oro a su madre. Pero siendo sincero, no quería apartarse del taheño ¡Y es que era tan extraño! ¿Qué tenía ese chico, que le hacía comportarse de manera tan rara? En primera, ¿Para qué quería él la pintura del hogar de Sasori? ¿Por qué le pidió que lo llevara a ver sus marionetas, cuando a él nunca antes le habían interesado? Vaya, debía estar volviéndose loco.

Suspiró. Sasori había empezado a pintar, así que el moreno se impulsó hacia delante y empezó un recorrido por todo el taller. Vio muchas marionetas, algunas muy pequeñas, para colgar sobre el retrovisor del auto o con imanes para el refrigerador; otras un poco más grandes donde se metía la mano para hacerla hablar. Sin embargo, eran las grandes las que más le gustaron a Itachi. Cuando, después de algunos segundos, se encontró con una vitrina, no dudó en ver a través del cristal. Ahí había una marioneta preciosa. Tenía largos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, con el rostro tan hermoso y definido que si Itachi no supiera que era de madera, se le hubiera antojado real. La tela del vestido era delgada, de seda, como si hubieran comprado un costoso vestido específicamente para la marioneta. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando que a pesar de verse muy hermosa, estaba vacía por dentro, fría, carente de sentimientos por su condición. Y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella.

Había escuchado alguna vez, en clase de Literatura, que el doctor Frankenstein consideraba perfecto al ser humano que no tuviera sentimientos, que no cayera en la trampa del amor, aquella que siempre obligaba a actuar con el corazón y no con la mente. Itachi nunca se había enamorado, y mucho menos había mostrado interés en nadie. En ese sentido se sentía tan vacío como una marioneta. Casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y sólo pocas personas eran las que tenían el lujo de verle más allá de su rostro impasible. Y aunque había varias chicas que lo pretendían, siempre las apartaba con una mirada gélida. Cerró su corazón a cualquiera que intentara llegar a él, lo hizo porque tenía miedo de amar. Porque sentía que su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

_¿Cómo se siente el amor?_ se preguntó mientras apartaba la vista de la marioneta y caminaba a donde estaba Sasori. No hace mucho le había preguntado a su hermano por simple curiosidad. Desde que Sasuke empezó a salir con Gaara, Itachi veía algo nuevo en su hermano. Un brillo en los ojos negros y cierto rubor en las mejillas cuando alguien mencionaba al pelirrojo. Sasuke le dijo que no sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud, pero que, por ejemplo, la primera vez que vio a Gaara sintió que el corazón le salía disparado por la garganta. Y había nervios, como miles de hormigas corriendo por sus manos y estómago haciéndole temblar. Decía que cuando estaba con Gaara se comportaba de manera un tanto diferente. Que no le daba miedo de abrirse, que tenía la necesidad de estar a su lado por más absurdo y cursi que sonara. Itachi había soltado una pequeña risa mientras empujaba la frente de su hermano con dos de sus dedos. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca sentiría algo así, pero mírenlo ahora, en este mismo momento, con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo incontrolable y las misma sensación placentera recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras contemplaba a Sasori, embelesado, robándose aquél momento sólo para él.

El pelirrojo había creado de nuevo una burbuja. Estaba tan ensimismado en la pintura, con los colores fluyendo sobre el lienzo libremente, según las pinceladas que daba. Y el miel brillaba dentro de sus ojos, sus labios atrapados entre los dientes, el entrecejo fruncido y los cabellos que le caían por arriba de las cejas. ¿Cómo describirlo? Era la imagen más hermosa y artística que Itachi había visto jamás.

_Deja de mirarme, Uchiha._

Itachi dio un respiro y parpadeó. Entonces hubo un destello, una luz blanca que le golpeó la cara de pronto, resplandeciente como un flash fotográfico que lo dejó cegado por un instante. Y entonces vio a Sasori mirándolo de reojo, con las manos aún puestas sobre la marioneta en la que trabajaba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, casi tanto como sus cabellos. E Itachi se vio tanto a él como a Sasori vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas de cuello alto. De nuevo sintió aquella extraña familiaridad, como si fuera un recuerdo borroso que estaba seguro que no le pertenecía, pero que lo sentía tan suyo como el alma misma. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, la misma luz le golpeó el rostro y lo regresó al presente.

Sasori no se había desconcentrado ni un momento. Ahí estaban los colores dándole forma a la puesta de sol y al lago reflejándola en sus aguas. Itachi se acercó a pasos lentos.

—Eres realmente muy bueno en esto—comentó. Otra reacción muy rara en él, pues casi nunca daba cumplidos.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada rápida. Sintió un calor en las mejillas y agradeció infinitamente que el moreno lo haya pasado desapercibido —pues tenía la atención sobre la pintura—.

—Gracias.

Itachi se removió en su lugar.

—Entonces... vivías en Japón—comentó—. ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí, si echas de menos tu hogar?

Sasori tragó saliva y se quedó quieto. Se quedó a un centímetro de hacer un movimiento erróneo con el pincel. Atrapó los labios entre sus dientes, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y encaró al moreno.

—Porque mis padres murieron—en su voz había un matiz de melancolía—. Fue más o menos hace dos años, yo acababa la preparatoria. Mi abuela me ofreció mudarme a Italia y entrar a estudiar a la Universidad de Roma, así que lo hice. Pero vengo todos los veranos aquí a Florencia con ella.

El Uchiha se sintió tremendamente culpable por preguntar. Claro que notó la melancolía en la voz de Sasori, pero le extrañó que su rostro no haya mostrado expresión alguna.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención preguntar—se disculpó y Sasori lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—No seas mentiroso, claro que sí lo era. Sólo que no esperabas esta respuesta—sonrió un poco. A Itachi eso le pareció encantador y tuvo que ladear la cabeza por si a sus mejillas se le ocurrían encenderse. Sabía que Sasori lo miraba, y se sintió tan incómodo, como si estuviera vestido con un tutú rosa y corsett frente a él—. De hecho, esta era la casa de campo de mis padres. Solíamos ir cada verano— el pelirrojo señaló al cuadro que pintaba para Itachi, invitando al moreno a mirar al mismo lugar—. Ya casi no me acordaba de cómo era, hasta esta mañana.

Itachi le echó una mirada profunda al cuadro e intentó imaginarse al niño pelirrojo, seguramente sonriente, corriendo de un lado a otro entre las flores de cerezo caídas, o hundiendo los pies en el lago. Se preguntó si sería mucho pedirle que se dibujara a él también, y de inmediato se dio una bofetada mental, ¿Cómo podía siquiera esperar a que el pelirrojo pudiera considerarlo?

Gracias a la falta de palabras, los dos fueron presas nuevamente del silencio. Sasori ya no pintaba, aunque aún le faltaba la mitad del cuadro. Itachi iba a preguntarle por qué había parado, pero el taheño se levantó de pronto y dejó los instrumentos de pintura sobre el mueble donde antes había dejado los demás cuadros.

—Necesito un descanso— sentenció, volviéndose hacia el Uchiha de nuevo—. ¿Te parece si lo acabo mañana?— pidió con una sonrisa de media luna.

Itachi parpadeó, quizá por la sorpresa o quizá porque Sasori con esa expresión se veía como un niño angelical, malicioso y manipulador. Miren, que si sus intenciones iban por ahí, logró hacer que Itachi asintiera levemente.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Muy bien.

Sasori lo vio hacerle un gesto de despedida y darse media vuelta. Al mirarlo alejarse, sintió como si el alma se le escapara del pecho, intentara alcanzar al Uchiha y rodearlo por la espalda. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando? Sentía que si lo dejaba ir ahora no volvería a verlo. Aunque aquello no tenía sentido, pues el moreno vendría mañana por su pintura. Además... ¿Por qué demonios se estaba preocupando por ver o no a un _desconocido_?

Pero un impulso le obligó a desechar todos esos pensamientos y dar un paso al frente, alzando la mano como si tratara de alcanzarlo, llamándolo. Seguramente lo hizo con un tono casi desesperado, pues de inmediato el moreno se volteó y lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Este...— ¡Tartamudeó! Lo que realmente debería hacer era terminar el cuadro y aventárselo al Uchiha para que se marchara y nunca volverlo a ver. A ver si así dejaba de comportarse tan... extraño—. ¿Ya has visitado toda la cuidad? Quizá pueda ser tu... guía.

_¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso? ¡Sasori estúpido! _Pensó. Seguramente tenía las mejillas como un volcán a punto de explotar, sentía que le ardían a flor de piel. Y el silencio de Itachi no hacía más que prolongar su martirio.

— ¿Voy a tener que pagarte después?— prorrumpió el Uchiha en tono divertido. Cuando Sasori levantó la mirada lo vio sonriéndole y el volcán en sus mejillas explotó.

—No es necesario. No quiero dejarte pobre, Uchiha. Me conformaré con el dinero de la pintura.

Escuchó la risa melodiosa del moreno. El rostro se le había deformado en una expresión simplemente perfecta, y de pronto se le antojó plasmarla con pintura en papel. _No seas estúpido_, se dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta sin borrar a sonrisa del rostro. Pero esta se desvaneció cuando al momento de llegar a un lado del Uchiha, pudo verle los ojos rojos. Figuras extrañas alrededor del iris y sangre derramándose por el rabillo de su ojos que mostraban una mirada afligida, de esas de desgarran el alma. Le pareció una eternidad cuando al segundo siguiente, sus ojos volvían a ser oscuros y tranquilos.

愛

Sorprendentemente, las horas se le hacían como minutos cuando estaba con el Uchiha. De alguna manera ambos habían logrado entablar conversación desde que Itachi le pidió a Sasori que le ayudara a escoger una cadena para su madre. El moreno le dijo que tenía buen gusto, así que igualmente pidió su opinión para elegir los suvenires de sus amigos y su familia. No le importó (y ni siquiera de dio cuenta de) todo lo que habían caminado, de aquí para allá, entre las calles angostas y las concurridas. Sasori le había contado abiertamente (y vaya que se sorprendió por esto) sobre su vida personal: de sus padres, de Deidara, de su total adoración por el arte de las marionetas y lo fácil que era de irritar. Le contó también de los días en la casa de campo, donde a pesar de estar solo lograba encontrar algo de felicidad y paz cuando estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, moviendo los pies debajo del agua en actitud infantil. Claro que no mencionó éste último detalle, odiaba verse débil frente a los demás.

De la misma manera, durante sus paradas de aquí para allá en bastantes tiendas y monumentos, el pelirrojo supo sobre Sasuke, Gaara, Kisame, Hidan, Shisui, Tobi y los padres del Uchiha.

El sentimiento que comenzó a crecer en el corazón de Sasori era placentero, para nada incómodo ni mucho menos (como pensó en un principio). Más bien, parecía como si hubiera nacido así, con aquella inexplicable admiración hacia el moreno y ganas de estar a su lado "por siempre". ¡Claro que era una reverenda estupidez! Pensó Sasori, asintiendo a lo que Itachi le decía ¿Por qué carajo sentía eso por el Uchiha?

Sin embargo había algo que lo inquietaba mucho con respecto al moreno: Los ojos rojos, poderosos y con una energía abrumadora que había visto en su taller. La sangre que se le derramaba por el lagrimal y le arrancaba el alma del pecho a Sasori, que no entendía por qué. Había fragmentos muy en el fondo de su cabeza, pero eran borrosos, distorsionados, cubiertos por una densa neblina gris que nada más dejaba ver las cosas a medias. Pero, sinceramente prefería dejar a un lado el puñado de memorias sinsentido para dedicarse a seguir contemplando a Itachi.

¡Diablos! Bajo la luna se veía todavía más encantador. Sus cabellos podrían perderse en el color de la noche de no ser por las luminarias que había, cubriendo toda la plaza con una tenue luz que hacía al moreno verse todavía más misterioso y atractivo. Para entonces había dejado su mochila en la esquina de la fuente de Neptuno, donde estaban sentados. Y las gotas disparadas de la fuente a veces llegaban a dar contra Itachi, mojándole levemente los cabellos y parte de su camisa, sin que este le tomara importancia. Sasori se sintió tonto al sonrojarse cuando Itachi se removió y pudo ver parte de su blanco pecho entre la camisa. Y cuando las gotas de rociaron ahí, oh, el pelirrojo tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó entonces Itachi, confundido por el repentino movimiento del otro. Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia delante y cuando Sasori lo encaró, sintió un tirón en el estómago al verlo tan cera (aunque quizá estaba exagerando, pues lo tenía a quince centímetros de distancia) —. ¿Sasori?

Los labios le temblaron al pelirrojo. Intentó volver a la conversación tan natural que mantenían hace apenas unos segundos, pero de pronto su mente se había quedado en blanco.

—Nada— dijo haciendo que su voz sonara tan normal como siempre, pero el Uchiha no pareció creerle—. Nada, Uchiha— repitió doblando el rostro a la derecha, con el ceño fruncido y echándose para atrás—, tú continúa.

El moreno lo miró con una expresión algo dolida. Bajó la mirada pensativo y luego la volvió hacia Sasori, quien todavía no se dignaba a mirarlo.

—No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto?— Sasori lo miró de reojo.

— ¿Piensas que estoy sordo?— soltó de forma tajante e Itachi se enderezó, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

— Ah, claro que no— dijo—. A ver, como tanto me estabas poniendo atención dime en qué parte me quedé.

Cuando Sasori lo encaró, dispuesto a abrir la boca y contestar, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de escucharlo poco tiempo después de que ambos se sentasen en la fuente. Trató de hacer memoria mientras miraba como Itachi endurecía sus facciones, pero lo último que recordaba era que el moreno le estaba contando cuando Sasuke había hecho berrinche porque un amigo (Suigetsu, si no mal se acordaba) le había ganado en una competencia de natación. Pero eso había sido cuando apenas el sol se ocultaba y los matices del crepúsculo desaparecían.

—Emm...— muy bien, era un estúpido. Eso quedó plenamente confirmado cuando escuchó a Itachi chasquear la lengua y luego verlo a punto de levantarse para tomar su mochila y largarse. Vaya, quién diría que el moreno se indignara tan fácil— Itachi...

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, su mano se encontraba sobre la del Uchiha, y él se había detenido de súbito. Ambas miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica les recorrió desde las manos en contacto hasta la punta de los pies, algo que los hizo estremecerse de una manera aguda y placentera, como un cable conectado a la corriente. Escuchó al moreno tragar saliva mientras regresaba a su antigua posición, mirándolo de una manera tan encantadora, acercándose, lentamente...

El pelirrojo también se echó para delante. Una energía le empujaba a estar cada vez más cerca del pelinegro, y aunque trataba de entrar en razón y cortar la burbuja que ambos estaban creando, se vio atrapado, sin escapatoria, cuando sus labios se rozaron con los del Uchiha y un torbellino de emociones explotó entre ambos.

Alivio, como las piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección. Cada uno la mitad de un todo, que con aquel contacto se sintieron completos y todo lo demás careció de importancia. ¡Y el sentimiento! Aquel del que ellos siempre negaron sentir, pero que estaba presente en ellos, muy escondido, esperando a que ambos se encontraran. Y cuando Sasori entre abrió los ojos ahí estaba Itachi Uchiha, con los cabellos negros escurriéndole por la cara mientras la nieve los bañaba lentamente y caía también sobre la capa de Akatsuki, entre abierta, dejando al descubierto parte de la playera azul y el collar de tres círculos. Bajo el cielo gris y el viento gélido, el pelirrojo sintió un dolor insoportable que perforaba el único órgano de su cuerpo perfecto. Era el miedo de perder a Itachi.

Y la burbuja se quebró.

Sasori se había echado para atrás, sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró con gesto espantado a su alrededor y ahí estaba la fuente de Neptuno, la plaza, las calles solitarias. No había nieve ni mucho menos...

_¿Qué mierda está pasándome? _Pensó desconcertado. Veía imágenes que estaba seguro de nunca haber vivido y sobre todo deseaba cosas que nunca antes se habían pasado por su mente. Deseaba besar a Itachi... ¡A un hombre! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si hubiera estado esperando años para hacerlo? Simplemente no tenía sentido...

Itachi, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión un tanto herida, se enderezó. Sus cejas arqueadas, mientras esperaba a que Sasori dijera algo.

— ¿Qué...?— la voz le había salido en un hilito débil—. ¿¡Qué pensabas que hacías!?— dijo levantándose, mirando al Uchiha con expresión indignada—. ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh...?—apretó los labios cuando Itachi abrió la boca para hablar. Pero apenas pudo decir nada cuando Sasori dio media vuelta y emprendió una carrera apresurada por desaparecer de ahí—. ¡Estúpido!

Itachi se quedó desconcertado en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos. Se le anudó la garganta. Le hirió la acción del otro a la vez que lo llenó de impotencia. ¿Estúpido? ¿Le había llamado estúpido ese enano cabeza de tomate? Indignado se puso de pie y se colgó su mochila suspirando con pesadez. ¡Maldito sea Akasuna no Sasori y su estúpido carácter! Pensó doblando a la dirección que daba a su hotel. Y apenas un par de pasos y volvió a quedarse quieto, como si alguien hubiera oprimido un botón de pause.

_¿Akasuna?_

愛

Poco tiempo bastó para que ambos se dieran cuenta que cuando se conocieron esa mañana, no lo hicieron realmente, sino que se reconocieron. Porque siempre han estado en las memorias del otro, enterrados muy profundamente. Itachi, tumbado en la cama del hotel con la vista ónix perdida en el techo, intentaba rememorar aquellos recuerdos, ubicarlos en el tiempo y espacio para tratar de darle verosimilitud a las cosas. No muy al contrario de Sasori, que miraba una y otra vez un cuadro frente a él. Uno que no había sacado en algunos años, pero que cuando lo vio quedó prendido de aquellos ojos rubí, el perfecto trazo del rostro y los cabellos largos recogidos en la misma coleta baja que se asomaba a un lado de su cuello. La imagen del chico que tenía grabado en su mente y del cual el nombre no sabía... El retrato de Itachi. ¿Y cómo rememorar algo que no se ha vivido? ¿Cómo saber que algo te pertenece cuando ni siquiera recuerdas cómo lo obtuviste?

La mente era cruel con los dos muchachos. Los sumergía en una aflicción compartida; unas ganas de conocer fragmentos de vida de los que aún se aferraban a creer que no les pertenecían...

_"Y Sasori, que creía que el corazón iba a desbocársele del pecho, frunció el ceño. Ahí adelante, Itachi, quien maquillaba el dolor que sentía con un rostro inexpresivo. El marionetista con ganas de manchar la nieve con la sangre del Uchiha._

_— ¿Entonces así nada más?—preguntó Sasori con voz tajante y venenosa como los colmillos de una serpiente—. ¿Vas a asumir toda la culpa de algo que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera ha tenido que ver contigo?_

_Con ganas de sacarle los ojos rubí al Uchiha, vio como este corría la mirada a un lado._

_—Es asunto mío desde que..._

_—Cállate estúpido, sé lo que me vas a decir—interrumpió. Itachi pensó que si el pelirrojo fuera de carne y hueso, sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo del coraje—. Yo si fuera tú me hubiera quedado calladito y con los brazos cruzados, contemplando cómo entre ellos se destruían._

_Hubo un silencio que únicamente fue penetrado por el aullido de un viento helado. Itachi tenía una expresión afligida, contraída en una mueca de dolor que no sabía explicar._

_—¿Tan egoísta eres?— preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su aliento logró verse como un pequeño puñado de vapor y el rostro estaba pálido, muy pálido. El pelirrojo hizo un mohín._

_—Me refiero a que no tenías por qué haberte involucrado y..._

_—Era mi familia— atajó el moreno firme y seriamente, tomando al pelirrojo de los hombros y encajándole las uñas. Aunque claro, este no sintió "nada"—, es mi hermano, Sasori. Ahora tengo que terminar con todo esto. Mi trabajo terminará dentro de poco y..._

_— ¡Es que no tiene que ser así!— el pelirrojo sumió el rostro entre los hombros y por un momento su gesto se cargó de dolor—. No tienes que morir, Itachi... Y tampoco merecías cargar con todo..._

_El moreno atrapó sus labios partidos entre los dientes. Aquella reacción de Sasori le tomó desprevenido y se dio cuenta de que le dolía más verlo sufrir a él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Por un segundo consideró la idea de desertar a su misión, de quedarse con el pelirrojo hasta que el último aliento de vida abandonara su cuerpo. Pero entonces recordó a su pequeño hermano, cargado de un odio que no le correspondía, que sufría casi al doble de él por llevar todo el peso del clan... Por ser un vengador. No podía dejarlo vivir así, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de desgraciado sería si dejaba que su hermano consumiera el odio de todos los Uchiha? Mejor sería sanarlo, enmendar su error. Dejar que lo matara para que cumpliera su venganza y pudiera librarse de aquella carga..._

_—Quizá no, pero alguien lo tenía qué hacer. Estoy orgulloso de haber sido yo si así evité cualquier conflicto de mayor magnitud— confesó con sinceridad. Ahora sus manos reposaban ligeras sobre los hombros del otro, quien lo miró con sus grandes ojos miel llenos de... ¿De qué estaban llenos?_

_—Pero es que tú...—mustió evidentemente quedándose sin armas. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer que desistiera? Itachi era demasiado bueno y no le importaba convertirse en mártir si con ello podía salvar a su hermano de la oscuridad. Sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera no tenía sentido ahora...—. No quiero que mueras._

_Y no quiso por nada del mundo mirar al renegado de la Hoja a los ojos._

_—De todas maneras moriré, estoy enfermo—señaló. Sus dedos fríos se deslizaron lentamente del hombro al cuello de Sasori, y luego por el mentón, levantándolo para que el más bajo lo encarara—. Lo único que haría si deserto la misión, sería aplazar mi muerte._

_—Y tendrías más tiempo para pasarlo conmigo— le susurró. El frío no actuaba en él, por eso se podía deducir que la mueca de dolor de Sasori se debía a algo más que el viento invernal. Su capa reposaba sobre la espalda de Itachi, cubriéndole un poco aparte de la suya, dándole el calor que por sí mismo no podía darle._

_El moreno sonrió._

_—Nada me encantaría más que estar contigo— le dijo suavemente. Los cabellos le volaban con gracia fantasmal y Sasori sintió ganas de abrazarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo, a ver si por fin lograba sentir algo de su calor—. Pero es algo a lo que me comprometí desde que derramé la primera gota de sangre. Es mi destino._

_—Pues cambia el destino— le dijo y el moreno pudo leer el "por favor" que quedó implícito en sus palabras. Su mano soltó el mentón del marionetista y cayó pesada a su costado—. Y si no quieres, Itachi, sabes que yo puedo..._

_Se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver a Itachi negar varias veces. En ese momento el Akasuna quería arrancarse el corazón, destruir ese cilindro que lo hacía comportarse tan estúpidamente. ¡Maldito sea el momento en el que se enamoró! Odiaba el amor quizá un poco más de lo que odiaba a la persona que amaba, porque se había hecho tan dependiente a Itachi que olvidó todo concepto de perfección en el que creyó en un pasado. Porque el amor era cruel, era el funeral de los corazones._

_— ¡Entonces ya lárgate!— gritó con la ira y el dolor mezclándose en su boca. Quería golpearlo, quería besarlo... Quería hacerle de todo—. ¡Vete, Uchiha! ¡Desaparece de aquí y vete a morir si es lo que deseas!_

_El pelirrojo se echó para delante, y sólo porque Itachi lo sujetó y lo envolvió en un semi abrazo, fue que Sasori no cayó de rodillas a la nieve._

_—Te odio— le dijo voz baja—. Te odio, te odio, eres tan estúpido...—en ese momento agradeció infinitamente no producir lágrimas—. Aléjate ya, ¿qué esperas? ¿Que te lleve de la mano? ¡Entiende que ya no quiero verte!_

_El moreno se mantuvo callado mientras Sasori lo insultaba de todas las formas que podía. No hacía ademán de romper el abrazo, y tenía la frente hundida sobre el pecho de Itachi mientras él cada vez atraía más el cuerpo de Sasori, hasta que lo rodeó por completo con los brazos._

_—Tonto— y su voz tan impasible, como si fuera capaz de calmar hasta un huracán—. Te he dicho que nada me encanta más que estar contigo. Así que quédate callado y déjame disfrutar este momento, déjame disfrutar todo el tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de reencontrarme con Sasuke, por favor..._

_—No te entiendo, idiota— habló entre los brazos de Itachi—. Entonces quédate. Si esa maldita enfermedad acabará contigo quiero ser yo con el que pases tus últimos momentos. Porque después ya nada me va a quedar. Mi vida eterna perderá sentido._

_El pelilargo se separó un poco para mirarlo, pero no deshizo el abrazo. Esos quince centímetros de diferencia le permitieron a Itachi depositar su barbilla en la cabeza de Sasori, mientras elevaba la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa que escondía un mar de emociones._

_No le hubiera importado morir en la pelea con Sasuke, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. No desde que conoció al de Suna, no desde que se enamoró del chico del cuerpo eterno. Cómo desearía encontrar una forma de arreglar todo sin tener que morir en el instante... Lo que daría por tener aunque fuera un segundo más con Sasori._

_—Mi Sasori...—pronunció aferrando el cuerpo del más bajito al suyo—, ya tenga que morir o no, nunca voy a alejarme de ti. Y si me alejan de ti, voy a buscarte sin descanso hasta encontrarte, te lo prometo porque te amo, y lo haré siempre, ¿entiendes?_

_Su corazón dio un salto, una sensación que se supone no era capaz de sentir se ciñó sobre Sasori como una serpiente se ciñe sobre su presa. Sintió como el moreno se separaba y bajaba la mirada para encararlo, mientras él la subía. Y cuando iba a encontrarse con esos ojos rojos, los labios de Itachi estrellaron contra su frente, besándole con suavidad y ansiedad mientras el pelirrojo abría los ojos como platos y un ruidito estrangulado se le escapaba de la boca. En ese momento ya no hubo más frío para Itachi, y Sasori "sintió" una leve sensación cálida ahí donde lo besaba el moreno._

_El día después a ese, Sasori partió con Deidara a su misión de capturar al Ichibi. No volvió, aquél día en la Nube fue la última vez que Itachi pudo estar a solas con él. Sasori, marionetista renegado de Sunagakure, había muerto en batalla a manos de su abuela._

_A Itachi no le quedaron razones para seguir aplazando más el tiempo, pues justo cuando Deidara murió, él ya estaba_

_en las ruinas del clan, esperando pacientemente a la llegada de Sasuke."  
><em>

愛

Sintió las sábanas de la cama sobre sus brazos al removerse e intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le caían tan pesados que a duras penas logró entreabrirlos. Tenía los rojos, se los talló, estaban húmedos. Había estado llorando. Había estado llorando por...

_¡Sasori!_

Se levantó de súbito y miró a su alrededor, distinguiendo no más que las sombras de los muebles dibujadas por la luz de la luna que penetraba la ventana. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el nombre del pelirrojo, y logró recordar el sueño, los recuerdos, con mucha nitidez como hubieran ocurrido ayer.

Y nada más recordar que lo tenía a media hora de distancia, salió disparado por la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón a una potencia tan grande que bien podrían ser pequeñas explosiones en su interior. Realmente no lograba asimilar nada todavía, solo que amaba a Sasori. Lo amaba incluso antes de haber nacido y ahora eso era todo lo que importaba. Encontrarlo, tomarlo entre brazos y besarlo. Recuperar todo el tiempo que el destino les había arrebatado.

Dobló a la esquina de la tienda de marionetas y el corazón casi se le dispara de la garganta al pararse frente al local. Pero este estaba cerrado, algo normal considerando que apenas iba a amanecer. Itachi controló sus jadeos mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, impaciente. No podía quedarse ahí sentado a esperar a que llegara Sasori. ¿Y qué tal si lo veía e huía de él? No lo soportaría, tenía que encontrarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba. Quería más que nada (y por más estúpido que sonara) que el pelirrojo le correspondiera, que le dijera que siempre lo había amado, así como él.

Sin esperar más, echó a correr entre las calles. Tenía que encontrarlo a como dé lugar.

愛

Salió tan rápido de casa que ni siquiera se despidió de Chiyo (que los domingos se quedaba en casa a hacer el aseo). A las seis y media de la mañana, Sasori se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la tienda, con el corazón tan encendido que por poco siente que le da un infarto. ¿Y cómo no, si era por Itachi? Uchiha Itachi, el único capaz de hacer despertar en Sasori sensaciones que iban desde la cólera a la pasión, aquel al que amaba desde siempre...

Él tampoco entendía muy bien todo, pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Lo único que importaba eran sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, que ahora sabía que eran tan reales como decir que el cielo era azul (muy a pesar de que en esos momentos tuviera un color grisáceo). Esa mañana era extrañamente helada, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol se escondía receloso quién sabe dónde. Pero Sasori no le tomó importancia, quizá ni se dio cuenta del clima porque él corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ese frío viento matutino le volaba los cabellos, y el corazón empezaba a acelerarse no por el hecho de estar desesperado por encontrar al Uchiha, sino porque nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido.

Miren nada más cómo son las cosas. Sasori, de corazón frío e impenetrable como una roca, había descubierto que estaba enamorado. ¿Quién lo diría? Pero era más que eso, él sentía que su corazón le pertenecía al moreno no desde el momento en que lo _conoció _sino desde que le fue otorgado un corazón para vivir. Se había quedado dormido observando una y otra vez el retrato de Itachi, y en aquel letargo vio fragmentos de un pasado que él no había vivido, pero sabía que eran suyos. Ahí estaba Itachi besándole la frente, ahí estaba él con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder soltar siquiera una lágrima. Una felicidad embriagadora lo envolvió al estar abrazando a Itachi, como si de pronto se fundieran en uno mismo y ya nada más importara... Pero después vio a Deidara volando en su pájaro, al Quinto Kazekage ceñido entre las garras del ave, y a su abuela mirándolo con una mueca que no sabía identificar. Él con el corazón atravesado por dos espadas, mirando perplejo que se encontraba entre sus padres y sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver a Itachi.

Y ahora lo tenía tan cerca, a tan corta distancia que no aguantaba las ganas de llegar y lanzarse a sus brazos para decirle que esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Entonces llegó a última avenida que le faltaba y lo vio, a lo lejos, corriendo también hacia él. El corazón se le subió a la garganta y paró en seco antes de cruzar. ¿Será posible que Itachi hubiera visto lo mismo que él, o solo quería su pintura —que, por cierto, no había terminado—?

— ¡Sasori!— gritó el moreno cuando estaba a metros de llegar a la avenida. Le estaba sonriendo, en sus mejillas había un ligero rubor y su expresión era ansiosa— ¡Sasori!

El aludido convirtió su rostro jadeante en una sonrisa. Sentía que todo encajaba en su lugar ahora, que cuando llegara a los brazos de Itachi ya nada podría ir mal, nunca más...

Dio un paso adelante cuando el moreno se lanzó a la avenida, y nada más pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Itachi una fracción de segundo antes de que fuera lanzado a varios metros de distancia, con la facilidad con la que se sopla una pelusa. Los ojos miel se abrieron desmesuradamente y se quedó estático, sintiendo como el alma se le iba a los pies mientras, allá a lo lejos, el cuerpo sin vida del moreno era rodeado por un círculo de personas estupefactas, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y mirando atónitas.

El pelirrojo separó los labios, sin ser capaz de emitir siquiera un ruidito, comenzó a caminar hacia Itachi con pasos lentos, como tardándose una eternidad en hacerlo.

—I... Ita...— tartamudeó en un hilo de voz y con la garganta aun doliéndole como si hubiera tragado clavos— ¡ITACHI!

Y un segundo después salió disparado, atravesó el círculo de personas y cayó de rodillas frente al moreno. Inerte y con el color rojo descendiendo por su cabeza. Sasori lo aferró a él, hundiendo el rostro del Uchiha en su pecho mientras sollozaba una y otra vez su nombre, sin importarle cuánta gente lo estuviera viendo.

Algo los encapsuló a ambos, ya no se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente, y si lo hacían entonces Sasori era incapaz de oírlos. Le lloró al Uchiha por lo que le pareció una eternidad, y después de eso se mantuvo acariciándole el rostro mientras daba pequeños sollozos. Miraba su rostro y sonreía ligeramente, cautivado como siempre estaba cada vez que veía a Itachi.

_He muerto cada día esperando por ti._

Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro e intentaba apartarlo del moreno. Luego fueron otras más, que lo tomaron por los costados y lo levantaron. Nada más alcanzó a ver cómo dos puertas blancas se cerraban e Itachi desaparecía de su vista, _de nuevo._

_No tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años, y te amaré por mil más..._

* * *

><p>¡Sayonara! *3*<p> 


End file.
